Suzanne Cryer
|birthplace = Rochester, NY |family = |yearsactive = 1992-present }}Suzanne Rossell Cryer is an American actress best known for her role as Ashley Walker on Two Guys and a Girl. Biography Cryer was born in Rochester, New York, on January 13, 1967, and graduated from Greenwich High School in Greenwich, Connecticut. She then attended Yale University, where she attained a degree in English Literature, before going on to study for a Masters Degree from the Yale School of Drama. During this time, she spent a summer performing at the Utah Shakespeare Festival, where her roles included Rosalind in As You Like It and Anne in Richard III. After graduating, she appeared at Hartford Stage in The Rivals and Baltimore Center Stage in Don Juan. Cryer later won critical acclaim for her performance in the premiere of the two-person play Collected Stories at Southcoast Repertory Theater. Cryer then went on to film Wag the Dog while simultaneously performing in the West Coast premiere of Arcadia at the Mark Taper Forum. Her next major role was that of Josie in Proposals, which began at the Ahmanson Theater in Los Angeles, California, and then toured the country before arriving on Broadway at the Broadhurst Theater. She then went on to make guest-star appearances in several TV shows, including two appearances on Frasier as Roz's sister. Cryer also guest-starred in Seinfeld. In recent years, she returned to theater to play Tracy Lord in The Philadelphia Story at Hartford Stage and appeared in the play What Didn't Happen at Playwright's Horizon. She has also made appearances in several TV shows such as CSI: Miami, Shark, Bones, Grey's Anatomy, and Desperate Housewives. On Criminal Minds Cryer portrayed abductor and attempted murderer Susan Jacobs in "Seven Seconds". Filmography *Silicon Valley (2015-2018) as Laurie Bream (38 episodes) *The Cloverfield Paradox (2018) as Newscaster *The Fosters (2013) as Jenna Paul (6 episodes) *Lucifer (2017) as Grace Foley *Superior Donuts (2017) as Eliza *10 Cloverfield Lane (2016) as Woman *Take It from Us (2015) as Barbara *Shameless (2014-2015) as Cheryl (2 episodes) *Teen Beach Movie (2013) as Aunt Antoinette *Family Tools (2013) as Kitty *Six Letter Word (2012) as Marilyn (short) *Get the Gringo (2012) as Driver's Wife *The Closer (2011) as Emily Shaw *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2011) as Dr. Jennifer Grier *Drop Dead Diva (2011) as Ms. Davis *I'm in the Band (2010) as Dominique *Medium (2010) as Joanna Spencer *Dexter (2009) as Tarla Grant (2 episodes) *American Dad! (2009) as Unattractive Girl #2/Hooker #1 (voice) *Southland (2009) as Mrs. Davis *Nip/Tuck (2009) as Carrie-Mae Wells *The Starter Wife (2008) as Jolie Driver (4 episodes) *Sex and the City (2008) as Dog Rescue Woman *Without a Trace (2008) as Kathy Reed *Women's Murder Club (2008) as Mia Spalding *Criminal Minds - "Seven Seconds" (2007) TV episode - Susan Jacobs *Veronica Mars (2007) as Grace Schaffer *Grey's Anatomy (2007) as Caroline Klein *The Happiest Day of His Life (2007) as Cynthia *Desperate Housewives (2007) as Lynn Dean *Shark (2006) as Andrea Crosby *CSI: Miami (2006) as Julia Wells *Bones (2006) as Agent Pickering *The PTA (2006) as Martyr *Out of Practice (2005) as Janice *ER (2005) as Toni Stillman *Inconceivable (2005) as Annie Hillman *The King of Queens (2005) as Marcy Berger *Dr. Vegas (2004) as Kate *Frasier (2002-2003) as Denise (2 episodes) *I'm with Her (2003) as Molly *The Drew Carey Show (2002) as Karen *It's Like, You Know... (1999-2001) as Kate (2 episodes) *Two Guys and a Girl (1998-2001) as Ashley Walker (60 episodes) *Friends & Lovers (1999) as Jane McCarthy *My Mother Dreams the Satan's Disciples in New York (1998) as Marika (short) *Wilbur Falls (1998) as Katherine Devereaux *Wag the Dog (1997) as Amy Cain *Seinfeld (1997) as Marcy *Caroline in the City (1996) as Rachel St. Augustine *Lifestories: Families in Crisis (1996) as Ava *New York News (1995) as Lorraine *Some Folks Call It a Sling Blade (1994) as Frances (short) *Law & Order (1992) as Sandy 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses